Slayers Secrets
by Exceptance is the key
Summary: UPDATED Lina Inverse has been poisioned and her spirt has been kidnaped by Dynast? The others must join forces with Lina's sister Luna in order to save her soul, but can they reach her in time? read and find out. R/R My first fan fiction so please no fla


THE SLAYERS 

Disclaimer: I do not own slayers, but I wish I did.SOFTWEAR SCULPTORS wont sell me the rights, they told me to stop calling or they'd put out a restraining order out on me.

1)Therica- is my own little poison that I made up for Dynast to us for this very purpose.

2)Boraka- is also my own little antidote to my little poison also created for this very purpose.

3)Both were created for this script but you may recreate them both if you like.

Have fun!

P.S I need some ideas on how to finish the script please, please email me at – silver_mirror@hotmail.com

______________________________________________________________________________________________

THE SLAYERS 

**SECRETS**

** **

Lina: Are you sure you want to do this?

Zelgadiss: Yes I'm sure after all Lina you deserve this.

Amelia: Lina, are you having second thoughts?

Lina: Yes…err no… yes no I mean no…

Amelia: *looked up at Zelgadiss* you had better go; Lina and I need to have a little talk.

Zelgadiss: I'll go see where Xellos is.

Zelgadiss walks to the door and opens the door walks half way through and looks back at Amelia who is trying to soothe the very confused Lina.As he turned and walked out the door he thought to himself as he quietly shut the door.

Zelgadiss: - Lina you where always so spunky and never anxious of anything, like a little wild cat with fire in your soul, but now your so afraid but why? -

Amelia: Lina, are you scared?

Lina: *says nothing but nods her head*

Amelia: You know that you don't have to be scared, but that it's okay if you are.

Lina: *nods her head again* I only wish that my sister could by here.

Amelia: I'm sure that she'll come.

Lina: But what if she's still mad at me?

Amelia: I'm sure that she's not mad any more and that she's forgotten all about whatever she was mad about.

Lina: I guess so.

Amelia: Come on now Lina cheer up today is very important.

In another room in the same building three men where talking.

Zelgadiss: Lina is really nervous.

Gourry: Well wouldn't you be?

Zelgadiss: Gourry she's more then just a little nervous she's scared.

Xellos: Lina Inverse is nervous and scared? *He was not convinced*

Zelgadiss: She's a wreck!

Gourry: Lina Inverse is never scared… well there was that time when she was afraid that the Giga slave would spin out of control which it did kind of I mean if I hadn't gone after her into the Lord of nightmares sea of chaos… *he trailed off as deep in thought that a person like Gourry can be* 

Xellos: You see other then the Giga slave spell Lina is never worried about anything.

Zelgadiss: Never the less Lina is afraid.

Xellos: That is just not possible.This I have to see for my self!

Meanwhile back in the room with Lina and Amelia.

Amelia: Lina next week is the day and we still have so much to!

Lina: I know Amelia I know.

Amelia: Lina It's past midnight why don't we all get some sleep?I'll see you tomorrow okay? 

Lina lies back in her bed in the room in the palace that was set up just for her.

Lina: I guess so okay goodnight Amelia.

Amelia walked over to the door opened it and looked back at the almost sleeping form of Lina Inverse.

Amelia: Goodnight Lina. 

And with that walked out of the room and shut the door quietly behind her. 

Amelia: -Worried this was not the Lina that she knew. The Lina that she know would have been laughing and screaming for the chance to go shopping and be the center of attention next week but this person who seemed to be Lina was nervous and shy and the change wasn't even instant it had been gradual over a period of two or three weeks. - 

Amelia walked down the palace hall to the room were all of the guys were talking.When she got there she knocked softly on the door.Zelgadiss opened the door and let her in then closed it again.

On the other side of, the door in the room with all the guys and Amelia.

Gourry: Is what Zelgadiss says true Amelia?

Xellos: It can't be.Come on Amelia tell us that Zelgadiss was just joking around.

Amelia and Zelgadiss both had grim looks on their faces.

Amelia: I'm sorry Gourry, Xellos but Zelgadiss was and is telling the truth.It's like she's a totally different person.

Gourry: What do you mean Amelia?She's still the same person…isn't she?

Zelgadiss: Gourry I don't expect you to know because she and Amelia have been off planning this and we've been planning with you so you haven't seen her much.

Amelia: That's right and Xellos wouldn't know because he's been gone off and on over the past two weeks.

Zelgadiss: But the fact is that over that amount of time she has changed.

Xellos: What do you mean?

Amelia: Well… you know how she's always laughing or trying to make money or fire balling someone when she's mad?

Gourry: Yeah.

Zelgadiss: Well she hasn't laughed or screamed or even fire balled anyone in a week and a half.

Gourry: This is serious.

Amelia: There's more… 

Xellos: What Amelia come on spill it.

Amelia: Well Lina's kind of I don't know sad and distant with both me and Zelgadiss she's very quiet and just sits there and nods her head or say's "Which ever you like better is fine with me".

Xellos: Your right this does sound serious and not like Lina at all. 

Gourry: I know I'll go to her room and have a talk with her to see what the matter is.

Zelgadiss: No Gourry I don't think that's a good plan right now.

Xellos: Zelgadiss is right Gourry you stay here and I'll go see what's wrong with Lina.

Amelia: Oh no you don't not when I just got her to go to sleep oh that's another thing she doesn't seem to want to sleep in fact last night I almost had to cast a sleep spell on her.And on that note I think that it's time for all of us to go to bed.

The group left the room and closed the door as the were each walking down to their respected rooms Amelia who had to walk by Lina's room anyway decided to check to make sure that her friend was sleeping. She walked over to Lina's door opened it and looked in there was Lina, tossing and turning almost cocooned in her blankets when she started to scream.

Lina: NO… NO I WONT LET YOU…NOOO… YOU CAN'T…NOOO…AHHHHHH!

Amelia turned and ran down the hallway toward her friends. 

Amelia: Zelgadiss, Gourry, Xellos hurry some things wrong with Lina.

Amelia turned around and ran with the group to Lina's room.When they got there Lina was still screaming they all went into her room and turned on the light.

Lina: AHHHH… NO, NOOO YOU CAN'T…AHHHH… NO AMELIA, GOURRY, ZELGADISS… NO NOT XELLOS…NO, NO, NOOOOO!

Lina was soaked in a cold sweat and still twisting and turning.

Gourry: Amelia do something.

Amelia looked franticly down at Lina.She knelt down beside the bed and felt her friend's forehead.

Amelia: *gasp* somebody quick get some cold water and a cloth she's burning up with fever hurry.

Zelgadiss with his chimera speed dashes out of the room and comes back a few minutes later with a large bowl of cold water and a face cloth.He promptly handed them over to Amelia who put the bowl of water on the night stand then dipped the cloth in the water rung it out and laid it across Lina's burning forehead.

Gourry: Amelia isn't there anything else you can do for her…some spell or potion just some thing?

Amelia: No not unless I find out what's made her so sick.

Gourry: So your saying that all we can do is sit here and watch her get worse?

Zelgadiss: Gourry back off It's not Amelia's fault that Lina's sick.

Xellos: But she said that she couldn't help.

Amelia: I said that unless I find out what made her sick I can't help.

Gourry: Why do you need to know what made her sick.

Amelia: If I do a healing spell it needs to be specific other wise I could cure her for some thing that wasn't wrong and leave what is to fester.

Zelgadiss: I think it could have been some thing that she ate or had an allergic reaction to everyone look around the room.

Every one except Amelia got up and looked around Xellos saw it first.It was a little bottle half empty and lying on the floor.

Xellos: *picks up the bottle* Amelia is this what were looking for *he held up the vial*.

Amelia: It could be Xellos give it to me please *Xellos hands her the bottle she looks at it, opens the bottle and sniffs it* Xellos where did you find this?

Xellos: I found it over there by the open window.

Gourry: *leaps up and runs to the window and looks out it just in time to see someone running out from the ledge right under Lina's room* Hey you stop!

Amelia: Guards hurry!

Gourry jumped out the window drew the sword of light and quickly got the mysterious person.Zelgadiss after seeing Gourry dive out the window he ray winged down beside Gourry just in time to stop him from beating the hell out of the person.

Zelgadiss: *got between Gourry's fist and the captive* Gourry no!

Gourry: Zelgadiss *snarls Gourry* why did you stop me?

Zelgadiss: I stopped you because if he can't talk he can't tell us what he did to Lina.

Gourry: *still mad but more under control* Yes I see your point.

Zelgadiss: good *looks around* now where are those guards.Guards!Guards!

Two middle-aged guards come running and look very surprised to see the captive who was lying on the ground between Gourry and Zelgadiss.

Guard #1: What is it sir?

Guard #2: Who's that?

Zelgadiss: Didn't you hear The Princess calling you?

Guard #2: Sir no one called any of the Royal Guard.

Gourry: But Amelia called you we where all in the same room when she did.

Guard #1: I'm sorry sir but no one heard such a call.

Gourry is about to say something but is cut off by Zelgadiss.

Zelgadiss: We'll figure it out later right now you and you *he points at the two guards* can take the prisoner to the dungeon and inform us when he comes around Gourry and I would like to talk with him we need some information from him.Go lock him up and watch him closely.

Guard #1: What did he do sir?

Gourry: He might have poisoned Lina.

Guard #2: Lina Inverse!No one could do that sir she'd have blown him up first, besides no one could have even gotten into her room.

Guard #1: No John it's not impossible we rarely patrol by her room.*Looks at both Gourry and Zelgadiss apologetically* I'm sorry sir it's just that Lina Inverse has a reputation of being more then able to take care of herself.

Gourry: *coldly* I understand but please be more careful about patrolling under all are rooms in the future more than ever her room and Amelia's.After all she has powerful enemies.

Guard #2: Yes sir in the future we shall do that.

Both guards pick up the prisoner and walk away heading in the direction of the dungeon.

Zelgadiss: Come on Gourry *grabs Gourry's arm* _levitate_.

As Zelgadiss and Gourry rise toward Lina's window Zelgadiss notices Amelia's lips moving but can't hear what she's saying and think that she's just mumbling to herself but knows something's wrong when he sees Lina's lips moving but can't hear anything. As he fly's through the window both he and Gourry could hear Lina Scream.

Lina: NO NOT THAT NOT…NO AHHHHHH *tears are squeezing out her eyes* NOOOOOO!

Gourry rushes over to Lina's side and kneels.

Zelgadiss: *swears then turns to Amelia* A silence spell has been placed on this room it makes sense now.

Amelia: A silence spell?

Zelgadiss: That explains why the guards didn't hear you call Amelia and why Gourry and I couldn't hear Lina screaming when we where out side.

Xellos: You mean Lina could have been like this for weeks and we would never have known… that's what really happened and we never even know.Amelia how did you happen to hear her?

Amelia: well since my room is just past hers I thought that I'd check to make sure that she really was sleeping so I stuck my head in her room and heard her screaming and got you guys.

Zelgadiss: Gourry got him but the guy's out cold maybe you could wake him up Amelia.

Gourry: No he'll wake up soon, Xellos why don't you go wake him up?

Xellos: A good idea but I need Amelia to go with me so they'll let me in.

At that moment a member of the Royal Guard ran in panting.

Guard: Sirs and Ma'am the prisoner is awake *he looks at Gourry and Zelgadiss* I've been looking for you for almost twenty minutes you should have told us that you would by in Miss Inverse's room.*Looking past Amelia and Gourry at Lina's twisting body* If that's what he did to Miss Inverse then he is dangerous!

Amelia: I would like to speak to the prisoner but I'm afraid to leave this room… Xellos go to the cell with the guard and then teleport the prisoner back here.

Xellos: A very good idea I'll do it *he walks back with the guard*

Gourry walked out of the room and came back a minute latter with a rope and chair.

Zelgadiss: What's that for Gourry?

Gourry: Just in case he tries to attack Lina again.

Lina: NO L~SAMMA NO NOT HIM DON'T TAKE HIM… AHHH NO, NOOO!

Xellos pops back in with the prisoner Gourry motioned to the chair.Xellos put the struggling prisoner in the chair and held him down while Gourry tied him to the chair (the chair is facing away from Lina).

Assassin: Let me go.I haven't done any thing.

Gourry: Then why were you running from the ledge right under this room?

Assassin: ….

Lina: NOOO AHHHH…I CAN'T AHH!

The Assassin jumps a foot in the air and cranes his neck to see Lina.

Zelgadiss: Who are you?

Assassin: Jack.

Zelgadiss: *holds up the half empty bottle* what was in this?

Jack: Therica.

Zelgadiss: Did you give any of this to Lina?

Jack: kind of.

Gourry: Kind of what do you mean kind of?

Jack: She didn't take it willingly so I gave it to her while she slept then put a silence spell on the room.

Xellos: You drugged her in her sleep how long has this been happening?

Jack: two weeks.

Gourry: What happened to her?

Jack: I don't know I'm just the assassin.

Xellos: Drop the façade Jackal I know that you're a high-level monster race hit man who are you working for?

Jackal: Ah you must be Xellos tell me how's your master 'The Greater Beast Xelas' doing?

Xellos: Lina Inverse is under the protection of my master; on who's orders have you done this?

Jackal: I can't tell you.

Gourry: *gets up from kneeling beside Lina and comes to face the Jackal* Oh you'll tells us any way possible *draws the sword of light* _Light come forth_ *the blade of light comes out of the handle* even if I have to shred you first!

Amelia: *shocked by his statement* Gourry!!!There is an easier way *turns to the Jackal* if you don't tell us what we want to know I'll sing 'Life is Wonderful' until you crack.

Jackal: You wouldn't not with Lina Inverse screaming in pain!

Amelia: If it would save Lina then I would!

Xellos: *puts in earplugs* okay Amelia go.

Amelia: One last chance Jackal.

Jackal: No I refuse to talk and betray my master.

Amelia: Then you leave me no choice…_Blue sky's shining at me blue birds singing a song and I say life is wonderful yes I think life is wonderful._

Jackal: No stop, stop I'll talk I'll…tell you anything just stop!

Amelia: *stops sing* Good.

Xellos: *who realized that Amelia has stopped singing removes his earplugs* Now who are you working for Jackal?

Jackal: Dynast I'm working for Dynast.

Xellos: What does he want with Lina Inverse?

Jackal: I don't know 

Xellos: Tell me what he wants with her.

Jackal: I told you I don't know.

Amelia: Xellos put your earplugs back in.

Xellos puts the earplugs back in his ears.

Jackal: No please don't sing again.

Amelia: Then tell me what Dynast wants with Lina.

Jackal: I can't I don't know.

Zelgadiss: wrong answer.

Amelia: _You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make my happy when skies are gray._

Jackal: *screams* I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know

Xellos: *has taken out the earplugs again* Then tell us what you do know.

Jackal: I was only told to give her the Therica over a period of time.

Xellos: How much did you give her?

Jackal: One teaspoon a night over two weeks.

Zelgadiss: why?

Jackal: I don't know

Gourry: What does Therica do?

Jackal: I don't know.

Xellos: He doesn't know any more then that.*Grabs the chair that the Jackal is tied to* my master Xelas might like to have a word with you.

Jackal: NOOOOOOO!!!!!Xellos you wouldn't not 'The Beast Master Xelas'

Xellos: Yes master Xelas would like to know why you would be this stupid.On to Wolf Pack, island. *teleports*.

With the assassin and Xellos gone Amelia and Zelgadiss' attention turned back to Lina.

Amelia: She's still got a high fever but at least she's not screaming as much.

Amelia takes the now warm cloth off Lina's head walks over to the bowl of cold water.She puts the cloth in then takes it back out rings it out walks back to Lina and puts the cloth back on her head.

Amelia: I wonder what Therica does is it just a fever inducing drug or more?

Zelgadiss: knowing Dynast more.Gourry have you ever heard of Therica before?

Gourry: Once in a magic shop a long time ago but I don't know what it does.

Amelia: To bad, we'll just have to find out in an apothecary shop tomorrow.

Xellos pops back in with out the prisoner with a grim face.

Xellos: Bad news Jackal gave Lina two and a half teaspoons of Therica.One teaspoon is sufficient to keep Lina like this all night Two and a half tablespoons I don't know who long the affect will last.

Amelia: It's three: thirty in the morning Xellos why don't you guard the door to Lina's room if you don't need to sleep. Zelgadiss and Gourry you both need to get some sleep so go.

Zelgadiss I don't really need to sleep so I'll guard the door with Xellos.

Gourry: I'm not going. *flatly* I'm staying here to protect Lina.

Amelia: But Gourry your exhausted what help can you be when your falling over your feet.

Gourry: Your right Amelia *sigh* but I'd still like to stay here with Lina.

Amelia: *sigh* I suppose so but only for a little while though.*Turns to Zelgadiss and whispers* in about ten minutes I'm going to put him to sleep can you and Xellos take him to the room across the hall?

Zelgadiss: *whispers to Amelia* good idea *to every one in the room* Come on Xellos let's go and guard the door.

Zelgadiss and Xellos left the room and stood on different sides of the door.

Lina: NOOO DYNAST NOOO!

Gourry, and Amelia jumped.Xellos who had been looking in the door way at the grabbed Zelgadiss and ran into the room.

Zelgadiss: What happened?

Gourry: *points at Lina* she screamed the words "no Dynast no"

Amelia: we have got to find out what Therica does.

Gourry: Lina *kneels down beside her* wake up please wake up tell me what's happening to you.

Amelia: *seeing how stressed out Gourry* _Sleep_.

Gourry immediately fell to the floor asleep with Lina's name still on his lips.

Amelia: Xellos can you and Zelgadiss carry Gourry to the bedroom across the hall please?

Xellos: sure.

He and Zelgadiss picked up the swordsman and carried him out the door.Amelia stayed with Lina.A half an hour latter she past out in a chair Zelgadiss carried her to her room and put her in the bed then left to guard the corridor. 

Gourry was the first to wake up.When he woke to find him self in a different room then Lina and remembered that Amelia had cast a sleeping spell on him.He cursed softly thinking that she might be awake by now walked across the hall to find her still sleeping, still twisting and moaning in her sleep and he started to cry he couldn't stop the tears that just kept coming.

Xellos was the next to wake up.He woke sitting in the chair in Lina's to the sound of some one crying and the lovely sense of some one in great emotional pain.He got a big surprise when he opened his eyes there was Gourry crying over Lina who was still twisting and sweating with fever dreams.For a long while he didn't say anything.

Amelia woke up slightly disoriented for a second she thought that she was still in Lina's room.But when she got up she found that she was in her own room and that she had a vague memory of Zelgadiss carrying her to her room when she was half asleep.She got up and left her room to go check on Lina.As she thought of Lina the smile faded from her lips.

Zelgadiss was the last to wake up.He woke with a start when he heard someone coming down the hall he turned to see Amelia walking towards Lina's room.He quickly caught up with her and they walked into the room together to see Gourry crying over the still sweating and twisting form of Lina Inverse and Xellos sitting quietly in corner leaving the other man to his heartache.

Not knowing anyone else was in the room Gourry who was still weeping knelt beside Lina and gently kissed her cheek. 

Gourry: *softly* I love you Lina Inverse.

For that one moment Lina's feverish body stopped twisting and turning but as soon as the kiss was over she started again.Then as if he sensed the others he turned to face them still crying.

Amelia: Gourry are you okay?

Gourry: No Amelia I'm not why did you cast a sleeping spell on me?

Amelia: Oh Gourry I'm sorry but you were both physically and mentally exhausted if I hadn't you would have fallen over.

Gourry: I suppose your right.

Amelia: *walk over to Lina and put her hand on Lina's forehead* She still has a high fever *she looked worried*

Zelgadiss: We have to find out what Therica does so you can cure her.

Amelia: Right Gourry Come on lets go.

Gourry: But who will look after Lina.

Zelgadiss: -I can't believe I'm saying this- I'm sure Xellos will take care of Lina while we're gone.Right Xellos?

Xellos: Absolutely right I'll look after her while your gone.

Gourry's face fell at the mention of someone else looking after Lina. 

Zelgadiss: *quickly* Gourry it's only ten or so minutes she'll be fine.

Amelia: *picking up on Zelgadiss' train of thought* Besides Gourry the fresh air will do you good come on the sooner we leave the sooner we get back.

And with that Zelgadiss and Amelia dragged Gourry out of Lina's room and out of the palace.

Exterior the palace the small group walked down to the Apothecary. When they found it they walked into the store.

Shopkeeper: Hello what can I do for you folks?

Zelgadiss: A friend of ours has been drugged with a drug we've never heard of we were hoping that you could tell us the affects of the drug.

Shopkeeper: Well I can probably help you it is my job to know these things.What's the name of the drug?

Amelia: The drug was called Therica.

Shopkeeper: Therica that's illegal in Seyruun in fact it's been banned from three countries in colluding Zellphillia.

Gourry: Why's it banned?

Shopkeeper: It was created by Dynast himself.

Zelgadiss: What does it do?

Shopkeeper: When given to a sleeping person it rips there astral body out of their physical body and because it was created by Dynast, the astral body is still connected to the physical body but in such a way that it creates a kind of shadow body where Dynast is…

Amelia: *interrupts* Shadow body what does that mean?

Shopkeeper: A body that looks like a normal person but is two or three shades lighter in color but it still feels like a physical body but if you wound the shadow body the real body bleeds to it's like a voodoo doll.

The group thinks back to when Martina was travelling with them and how the voodoo doll thing made sense kind of.

Zelgadiss: How long does Therica last?

Shopkeeper: It depends how much was your friend given?

Gourry: Two and a half tablespoons last night.

Shopkeeper: I've never heard of such a high dosage given to anyone before!I have no idea who long the dose will last I'm sorry.

Amelia: *sadly* is there a cure to Therica?

Shopkeeper: None that I know of, again I am so sorry.

Zelgadiss: Is there any way to get our friend out of Dynast's grasp?

Shopkeeper: Well…Do you have some thing of hers that's been hers for a while like a look of hair?

Amelia: *joyfully* we have a whole head of her hair!

Shopkeeper: *bursting Amelia's bubble* I'm sorry but that wont work.

Amelia: What?Why not?

Shopkeeper: Because its part of the shadow bodies now it just wouldn't work.

Zelgadiss: What if we found something?What could you give us?

Shopkeeper: I could give you a kind of finding potion called Bokara.The way it works, is that you pour it into a decanter, and then put the object of your friends in the decanter, then stir the liquid and take two sips each then you will be transported to where your friends shadow body is.

Gourry: *flatly* we'll take it.

They buy the strange potion called Bokara and walk back to the palace in silence. They walk up the stairs and into Lina's room when finally Zelgadiss broke the silence.

Zelgadiss: *irritably* Gourry why did you buy that stuff we don't have anything to help us.

Xellos: What did Gourry buy?

Gourry: I bought a potion called Bokara that will if we have something of Lina's like her hair can help us get to where she is.

Zelgadiss: It doesn't do us any good we can't use the hair on her head now.

Gourry: I might have some thing that could work.

Xellos: What do you have?

Gourry: An idea that I need your help with Xellos.

Xellos: And what idea would that is Gourry?

Gourry: Well Lina has a sister right?

Amelia: *shocked* that's right I had forgotten.

Gourry: Xellos why don't you go to Zellphillia and get her.

Xellos: Good idea Gourry I'll go get her right now.

With that Xellos teleported out of the room.The others looked shocked that Gourry had remembered something that they had all forgotten.

Xellos popped into Zellphillia just outside a restaurant called 'Rosella'.Xellos walked into 'Rosella' and looked for Luna he spotted her waiting on a near by table and walked over to her.

Xellos: Luna, Luna over here!

Luna finished waiting the table and walked over to where Xellos was standing.

Luna: Xellos what are you doing here?Aren't you supposed to be looking after my little sister?

Xellos: Luna something has happened and you need to come with me right away!

Luna: *worried* Okay coming just let my boss that I'm going to be away for a while.

Luna walked over to where her boss was standing.

Boss: What's the matter Luna?

Luna: There's been an emergency and I need to take some time off work for a little while okay?

Boss: Well you do have two weeks worth of vacation time saved up so go ahead I'll see you when you get back okay?

Luna: Okay and thanks Boss.

Luna walked away from her boss and over to Xellos.

Luna: Okay Xellos lets get out of here.

Xellos and Luna calmly walk out of 'Rosella' and into the street where they linked arms and then the 'The knight of Chiepied' and the 'Greater Beast' teleported back to Seyruun.

Back at the Seyruun palace Xellos and Luna had just teleported back.

Luna: *looked around at the people in the room* Hello who are you and why was I brought here?

Amelia: Hi I'm Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun and this is *points at Zelgadiss* Zelgadiss Graywords and that *****points at Gourry* is Gourry Gabriev.

Luna: That's all well and good but why am I here?

Gourry: *softly* You Luna Inverse are here to help…

Lina: *voice slightly strained* AHHH…NOOO I WONT TELL YOU NOT EVER!!

Luna quickly spun around to see her sister Lina reaped up in blankets and sweating with fever.

Luna: Oh Chiepied!What happened to Lina?

Zelgadiss: She was given a powerful toxin called Therica.

Luna: Therica why does that sound like I've heard of it before?

Gourry: It's a poison made by Dynast.

Luna: Therica oh yes Dynast's special poison.*Turns on Xellos* I thought that Lina was in the protection of the 'Beast Master Xelas'.

Xellos: She is but I don't follow her into her room and sleep in there with her.

Luna: You had better not.How did Dynast poison her?

Zelgadiss: Apparently he had an assassin put a silence spell on the room and gave her the poison while she was sleeping.

Luna: And how long did it happen tell me all of what you know?

Amelia: Well the assassin gave her the dose of one teaspoon a night over two weeks.

Luna: *interrupted* and you didn't notice the change that a drug like Therica can induce.

Amelia: No Xellos was on another assignment and the rest of us just thought that she had jitters.But last night I thought I'd check on her so I popped my head in and heard her scream and then we caught the assassin and Xellos took him to Wolf Pack Island and, and, and then this *breaks down sobbing*.

Luna: _Jitters Lina?I wonder what about?Oh well no time now I'll just ask Lina latter-

Zelgadiss walks over to Amelia and puts his arm around her.

Luna: Judging by what I know about Therica do you have anything to help us find her shadow body?

Gourry: Yes we bought a potion that with something of hers will transport us to her we need something of hers and thought that you might have something that would work.

Luna: I just might but first I need to take care of Lina *turns to group* can any of you do healing spells?

Amelia: I can.

Luna: Good then you can help me *turns to the guys* I need your help to.

Xellos: Doing what none of us can do any sort of healing magic.

Luna: Xellos don't be such a smart ass I need you guys to go get *pause looks at the blankets twisted around Lina* some cloths, sheets, blankets, and a bucket of warm water… oh and a large vat of ice cold water. 

She proceeds to write it down like a customers order for dinner.Luna hands them a list of items the guys give her a look.

Luna: Force of habit now gets going.

All three of the guys leave the room.

The Guys walk from room to room gathering the items on the list.

Zelgadiss: She's made us into her errand boys you know that?

Xellos: She's not only Lina's sister she's the 'Knight of Chiepied' and a friend of Xelas I would not cross her if I where you.

Gourry: It's not that bad you know it is for Lina you know.

They got almost everything except for the water, which they all agreed that Xellos would get after they gave the rest of the stuff to Luna and Amelia.

The boys walked back into Lina's room and put the stuff into a tidy pile on the floor. 

Luna: Where's the water?

Xellos: I'll go get it right now *teleports out of the room and back in a few seconds with a large vat of icy water and a much smaller bucket of warm water*.

The boys waited patiently for their next task.

Luna: What?

Xellos: What should we do next Luna?

Luna: Leave *simply*

Gourry: But why?

Luna: Well maybe your not shy but if Lina ever finds out that you three stuck around while I stripped her down and washed the sweat and blood from her body…*she let the sentence hang* 

Gourry, Zelgadiss, and Xellos thought about what Lina would do if she ever found out that they had stayed they thought for two seconds.Zelgadiss being the smartest left first.

Gourry took one last look at Lina's crumpled and wilted form sighed and walked out the door.Xellos being Xellos tried to stay.

Luna: *****seeing that Xellos wasn't leaving* Xellos get out.

Xellos: *softly* Luna I think I'll stay.

Luna: Xellos leave now or I'll tell Xelas *she threatened*

Xellos grumbled but left after his master's name was mentioned.

After Xellos had left Luna walked over and shut the door after that she calmly picked up two cloths and set them into the warm water, then brought both the buckets full of water over to where Lina was still twisting and turning.As she set down the water looked at her sister thoughtfully for a second walked back to the small bundle of linen and brought it all over to the side of the bed.

Amelia: Why did you ask for ice-cold water?

Luna: Don't you know?Nothing takes blood out of linen like ice water.

Amelia: What about hot water?

Luna: Never use hot water on a blood stain it sets the blood only cold water will get it out.

Amelia: How did you learn that?

Luna: I lived with Lina Before she could fly she'd come in with scraped knees and bleed over everything.

Cautiously Luna began to peal back Lina's blanket cocoon Amelia flinched when she saw all the bruises and the blood as Luna pealed.Luna took the blood-spattered sheets and put them in the vat of ice water and immediately the blood began to come out of the material.Luna took a cloth out of the bucket full of warm water a started to wash the half dried blood and sweat off Lina's body.

Luna: Amelia grab the cloth out of the bucket of warm water and start washing.

And so it went for two minutes they just washed the sweat and blood off Lina's body which was no easy thing since her body flinched a way from the cloth when finally Amelia broke the silence.

Amelia: You said that you might have something of Lina's that we could use to find her what is it?

Luna: It's ring that I gave her for her first birthday she wore it on her finger until the day she left home. 

Amelia: Oh I wonder why she did that?

Luna: To cut off any connection to her past most likely.

After they had washed off all of the blood the inspected the various bruises scrapes and cuts on Lina's body.It was a horrible sight left her arm was one massive dark patch, her right shoulder had several deep gashes in it, and both her wrists had long deep patches of raw skin were it was obvious that her shadows arms where bound tightly with thick rope and even more obvious that she had and was still struggling against them as the rope burns started to bleed again.Wherever she was in her shadow form it was certain that Dynast was beating her and by the look of her skin, which had turned faintly yellowish, he was trying to stave her to.

Amelia: Oh gods! *She put her hands on Lina's wrists* _Recovery_!

For a second the raw skin started to close up and heal, but a second later the gashes opened and started bleeding as if they had never healed.

Amelia: Ahhhhh!What happened?Why did they open up again?

Luna: It didn't work and wont work until we heal her shadow self because that self is the one that has the wounds and if we don't heal those wound first these will just reopen. 

Amelia: You mean we can't use are magic to help her heal?

Luna: I thought I just said that but yes until we get to her shadow body it's useless to even try to heal her with magic.

Luna took one of the sheets that the boys had brought, and began to rip it up into long strips.

Amelia: Luna what are you doing?

Luna: *still ripping the sheets* making bandages to put on the cut and the rope burns on her wrists.

Amelia: Oh okay. *Also begins to rip up the sheets*

After they had ripped up one of the sheets Luna and Amelia stopped.Luna wrapped the long bandages around Lina's shoulder, ankle, and both of her wrists and tied them tightly.That done Luna took another cloth and soaked it the bowl of cool water from before wrung it out, then gently placed the damp cloth on her sisters much to warm forehead.

Amelia: What should we do now Luna?

Luna: *walked over to the door* I'm going to call the boys back into the room; I want you to cover Lina with one of the sheets that we didn't tear up okay?

Amelia: Sure. *She grabbed a sheet and spread it over Lina's thin and now oddly fragile frame* -this is awful I glad that Gourry hasn't taken a good look at her yet. - *Out loud but in a whisper* don't worry Lina we'll get you back to us soon I promise.

Luna walked over to the room across the hall and knocked softly.

Zelgadiss: What ever it is we don't want any.

Luna: *poked her head through the door* Well okay but I was just coming to tell you that you could come back into the room now.

All of the boys rush out of their room and into Lina's.

Zelgadiss: *notices the vat of now bloody water turns to Luna* How much blood did she loose?

Luna: A lot but she won't die.

Gourry and Xellos walk over to the bed and kneel down on opposite sides of Lina.

Gourry: *notices Lina's bruised arm* How come you didn't heal her?

Luna: Because we couldn't.

Xellos: 'The Knight of Chiepied' and the 'Crown Princesses of Seyruun' can't heal her.

Luna: Until we get to her shadow body the wounds wont stay closed.

Gourry: Then we have to go now.

Luna: Alright, alright but lets go into the other room to talk and leave Lina alone so she can get some sleep.

Gourry: No I'll stay with Lina.

Luna: Gourry you know that Lina's afraid of me right?

Gourry: Yes but…

Luna: *interrupts* did you ever wonder why?

Gourry: Well yeah but…

Luna: *interrupts* _freeze arrow!_

A freeze arrow hits Gourry in the stomach.He doubled up and froze.

Luna: Xellos please carry him out of here and into the next room.

Xellos wisely did as asked of him and teleported with Gourry into the next room.The others walked at a slower pace.

Amelia: Now I know where Lina got it.

In the other room after Luna had shut the door.

Luna: Thank you Xellos.*Turns to the frozen Gourry* _Fireball!_

Gourry: *thaws instantly* Lina always does that to me. *Sadly*

Luna: Yeah sis always did have a temper problem.

Xellos: She still does and I suspect always will.

Luna: Now I have an object that will work as the locator but it's back at my house in Zellphillia.I have an idea why don't we take Lina back to her home in Zellphillia.

The others looked doubt full.

Gourry: What about us?

Luna: All of you are welcomed and besides Dynast knows that Lina's here and wont think of looking for her in Zellphillia.

Amelia: But how will we get there?

Xellos: Both Luna and I can teleport.

Gourry: All right lets go right now.

Xellos: Just let me get Lina *pops out and back in this time with Lina in his arms wrapped up in the sheets* okay now…

Luna: Hold it Xellos I can't take all these people by my self you'll need to take one more.

Xellos: All right *sigh* I'll take Amelia.

Amelia walks over to Xellos and climbs onto his back.

Amelia: Okay Xellos.

Luna: Gourry, Zelgadiss come here and each of you takes one of my hands.

Luna held out both of her hands one to each man Zelgadiss took the left and Gourry took the right.

Luna: *to Gourry and Zelgadiss* Ready?

Both men nod at her.

Luna: *to Amelia* Amelia are you ready?

Amelia: Yes Luna I think so.

Luna: *looked hard at Xellos* Xelas is watching you, be good.

Xellos: *sigh* Yes Luna I know.Ready?

Luna: Yes let's go!

Both Luna and Xellos pop out of the room with their passengers at the same time.A minute later both teleport, into the middle of the, Inverse family living room.

Xellos: Amelia could you get off me now?

Amelia: *blushing* Sorry *gets off Xellos' back*

Luna: *lets go of both Gourry and Zelgadiss' hands and walks over to Xellos*** **Xellos give her to me.

Xellos: *sigh* Alright Luna. *Reluctantly hands Lina over to Luna* 

Luna took her sister from Xellos and walked down the hall the others followed her wordlessly.Opened the door to a room and carried Lina into the room.The room was decorated with star charts, and the walls lined with magic books, books about information on black magic, white magic, and shamanistic magic, books about legends, treasure, and books about the 'The Monster Race'.

Amelia: This was Lina's old room wasn't it?

Luna: It still is her room *as she laid her sister gently on the bed*

Zelgadiss: What if one of Dynast's servants finds this house?

Luna: There are protective wards all around the house especially around Lina's room.

Luna walked out and waited for the others to follow her when all of them had left the room she quickly closed the door and the group walked to the living room.Once they were in the living room and sat down on the sofa, they stared to ask Luna some questions.

Gourry: Why more wards around Lina's room?

Luna: Even when she was little Lina started to attract attention in fact when she was 12 years old Xelas assigned Xellos to watch over her and make sure she was never fatally hurt and that if she was Xellos was supposed to bring her straight here *glares at Xellos* so just in case I put up the magic barriers around the house and Lina's room incase she did get hurt and had something evil trying to get to her.

Xellos: Luna I am deeply sorry *looks very guilty* It's just that we were in Seyruun the white magic Capital with it's wards built into the city's design I thought that she'd be safe.

Amelia: We all thought that she was safe in Seyruun so please don't blame Xellos too much.

Luna: I don't blame you but Xellos had been ordered to bring Lina here immediately after she'd been hurt if the need arise.He disobeyed orders I don't know what Xelas will do to him if she finds out.

Xellos: *he paled visibly* you wont tell her will you Luna? 

Luna: *sigh* No Xellos I wont but just because you've taken such good care of Lina…and the fact that I don't know how Lina will react to a new 'Guardian Monster'.

Amelia: Yeah we've all just sort of gotten used to you being a monster but Lina was the first to know and the first to not care.

Xellos: *sigh* She always made a good meal; she always hated my 'Sore wa himitsu desu' saying, such superb emotions.

Gourry: And the fact that she has a mean Fireball and one hell of a left hook.

Luna: I see she still has quite a temper.Would any of you like something to eat?

Gourry: Whatever you have.

Amelia: Any thing is fine with me and him, he *points to Gourry* eats like Lina.

Zelgadiss: Coffee, strong coffee

Xellos: Nothing.

Luna: Anyone who wants something comes to the kitchen with me.

Xellos: I'll stay with Lina.

Amelia, Gourry, and Zelgadiss walked out of the room and to the Inverse's kitchen.

Luna: Xellos why don't you go and feed on the misfortune of some one. We all need to keep our strength up and in a half hour we'll pour the potion and find Lina's shadow body.

Xellos: Good idea see you in a half an hour *teleports out of the room*

Luna walked down to the kitchen to feed the group of people who waited there for her.

Luna quickly discovered that Amelia had indeed been telling the truth; she hadn't thought that anyone else could eat as much as Lina but Gourry ate possibly more.

Luna: What a healthy appetite.

Gourry: I usually eat more then this but I'm really worried about Lina.

After they had all finished eating and Zelgadiss had finished his ninth cup of coffee they went back to Lina's room.

Luna: I need to get some thing I'll be right back. *She walks out of the room and down to a closet opens the door looks around and takes out an crystal decanter shuts the closet door and walks back into the room* Xellos *shouts his name*

Xellos: *pops back into the room* Yes Luna.

Luna: I hope your full because it's time to go.Gourry get the Bokara.

Gourry: *did as he was told and brought the Bokara out of his pocket* But we need something of Lina's.

Luna: *pulls a silver ring out of her pocket* I've got that now what?

Gourry: *takes the decanter and pours the Bokara into it* Now put the ring in it and then stir.

Luna: *takes the decanter from Gourry and puts the ring in and stirs it* now what?

Gourry: We each take to sips.

Luna produced six glasses out of thin air and poured the Bokara in each glass then passed the glasses around one to each person. They all take two sips at the same time and find them selves floating above there body's for an instant before being pulled at a great speed to where ever Lina's shadow body was.They where pulled across the country over land and ocean when finally the they came to a stop outside Dynast's base on the doorstep.

Luna: Well the Bokara obviously worked .

Gourry: Well what are we waiting for?

Amelia: Yeah let's go and find Lina.

Zelgadiss: Hold on you two.Xellos do you know anything about Dynast's base?

Xellos: Only that he has the standard traps set up but…

Zelgadiss: But what?

Luna: But in this form we'll be able to go right through the traps and not have to worry at all.

Xellos: Exactly.

Gourry: What are we waiting for then, lets go.

The group floated gently through the great doors.Not knowing or for that matter caring what was on the other side, they knew that with both The Greater Beast Xellos Metallium, and Luna Inverse the Knight of Chiepied that they could beat anything that Dynast could throw at them.The groups only concern was to get Lina back.If that meant taking Dynast on, head on then so be it.

Amelia: *shivered* Brr it's so cold in here, but with justice on our side I am confident that we will find and free Miss Lina soon.

It was cold so cold in fact that ice was formed in long thick sheets on the walls.

Luna: All we have to do is finding her is going to be the hard part.With the potion that you three bought freeing her will be the simple matter of getting her to swallow and not eat the bottle.

The group drifted methodically through the hallways for awhile.Gourry rubbed the little green bottle that held the left over Boraka.

Luna: So how long have you been traveling with Lina? *Luna knew that if the group was only concentrating they would draw Dynast and his General, Priest to them like moths to a flame.*

Gourry: Well, when I first met Lina she was being attacked be a bandit gang that she had stolen from.I didn't know that she was a powerful sorceress, and thought that she was a little kid.So I thought at first that she was a babe in distress so when I saw what she looked like I offered to be her protector until she got to Atlas city.Boy was I surprised when she Dragon Slaveda dragon.I've stayed with her ever since.

Zelgadiss: I was the second to meet her.She had the philosophers, I wanted it.I told her I would by it off her and that she could set the price.What a mistake take was, she wanted half a million gold for what looked like a goddess statue.

Luna: *chuckled* Yeah that's sis alright, she ever tell you that our parents were merchants? *the gave her a weird look* No I guess not, well go on.

Zelgadiss: Well I told her that if she didn't give me what I wanted she and I would be enemies in the morning.Well Lina is nothing if not smart, and she figured out that it was the statue that I was after and used a spell to hide it from me.Well my men kidnapped her and… *Luna interrupted*

Luna: My sister allowed her self to be kidnapped?

Zelgadiss: Well it was her time of the month. *he blushed slightly*

Luna: Oh I see.

Zelgadiss: She had my all three of my companions convinced that her altered lighting spell was a fireball.*he chuckled* Well she had given the statue to Gourry for safe keeping, and after I had made up my mind to go against Rezo the Red Priest.So I rescued her and then we found Gourry again, but some how Rezo got the statue and we where summoned up to his tower.Lina guessed right off the hop What Rezo was up to.

Luna: And what was he up to?

Zelgadiss: He was trying to summon The Dark Lord Shabornido into his body to cure his blindness.We had no hope until Lina took the Sword of Light and cast the Giga Slave which killed both Rezo the Red Priest and The Dark Lord.

Luna: When was this?

Gourry: About two or maybe three years ago.

Luna: What about you Amelia?When did you meet Lina?

Amelia: Well My father and I had been separated and Gourry helped me find both daddy and Lina.She helped us defeat my uncle who was plotting to both my father and I Zelgadiss wasn't there.Then A little latter we all met up with Zelgadiss and defeated The Monster Zanifar, Lina defeated him with the Blessed Blade.

Luna: What about you Xellos aren't you going to tell them how long ago you met Lina?

Xellos: Sore wa himitsu desu!

Everyone glared at The Trickster Priest.

Luna: *growled something that only he could hear then* Xellos if you don't tell them the truth then I'll ask Xelas to put a different one of her servants on the watch on Lina.

Xellos: You wouldn't.

Luna: Try me.

Xellos: *He seamed to think for a couple of seconds and then came a soft* Fine you win.

Luna: Well? *She seamed to be waiting for some thing*

The Slayers group watched the little back and forth squabble with amusement as far as they had known there were only to beings in the world who had any control, what so ever on Xellos Metallium.And those beings were his Master The beast master Xelas Metallium, and the other was Lina Inverse, now there were apparently three.

Xellos: I met Lina when she was six months old.

Gourry: No you met her for the first time last year with the rest of us.

Xellos: No, I said I met her when she was six moths old.She has never seen me since that first time until she and the rest of you met me.

They walked for what seemed like forever in silence, going around and around in Dynast's maze like corridors.

Xellos: Oh my, now this is interesting! 

I'm sorry but this writer is out of ideas for the time being.If you would like to see more of this story send me some ideas I might us yours (with permission of coarse) and tell people that you sent the idea.Look for my next story 'Slayers Freedom'!

And for the sake of all things good, nice, and funny please R/R –Gentle criticism is good but pleases no flames! 


End file.
